The Road Home
The Road Home is a Fanfic made by TheComingShadow, it is about Blazer Hawk trying to find his home. Chapter One: Begining Location: a mountainous region far from Hyrule. The sun rose as Blazer Hawk, left his house. He walked to the village, which was five minutes away. The fog was dense, but Blazer knew his way. He had lived here for all his life, but he knew it was not his home. He walked into the village, it was early morning, the villagers, though, were already doing their daily stuff, but not Blazer, he was leaving forever. He went to the Tavern for a glass of terra tree juice, a populer drink here, it would probably be the last one he would have, and set off. Chapter Two: Treasure Hunter: Ca-Ju Location: a mountainous region. Blazer Hawk had left the village and was near the bridge connecting the pillar with his village to the rest of the area, when he spotted a cloaked figure walking a ridge on the other side (this bieng would not be seen again for some time), and waited for it to leave sight. Blazer then crossed the bridge, and after three quaters of a minute, heard someone, "hello there!" was the sound. Then out of the fog came a boy Blazer had never seen before, this one was a bit younger than Blazer. They quickly introduced, "hello, my name is Ca-Ju, what's yours?", "Blazer Hawk, what are you doing here?" "returning from a temple" was Ca-Ju's responce, "i'm a treasure hunter, you see", "where are you headed?", "to Hyrule", "does it have a village with a big windmill?" Blazer asked, because he liked windmills but had never seen one, "you would mean Kakariko village, yes, it's a part of hyrule, Why?", "i'm headed there myself, 'cos i'm sure i'm meant to be there, and not at this village which is my home", "why not go together?" Ca-Ju asked, "why not? let's go!" blazer said, finishing the conversation. Blazer Hawk and his new companion set off, "aw yeah, this makes us a team!" Ca-Ju shouted through the echoing valley, and they set off along the road. Part Three: Bandit hideout: standing in the way Location: a mountainous region Blazer Hawk and his new companion, Ca-Ju were walking along one of the many ridges of Blazers mountainous home. They came up to a turn, but, where there should have been more road, there was a tent. It was a camp, one of the campers stepped out, spotted the two travelers and drew a crude sword from it's sheath, "not good" blazer said to ca-ju, "relax, i got this!". Part Four: Bandit hideout: battle Location: a mountainous region Ca-Ju ran through the camp, cutting through the bandits in his path, he then tossed a sword to Blazer Hawk, "follow my lead!" he shouted, Blazer did. as they were hacking through the bandits, they failed to notice three bandits of exeptional skill had come out of a fortress nearby. "Halt! you will go no further!" shouted one of the three bandits who had left the fortress, "not good, not good at all" Blazer said. Last Stalfos: Shad Location: a mountainous region Blazer Hawk and Ca-Ju had been going so well, but now they could not advance, three more expirienced bandits. Blazer was fighting one bandit while Ca-Ju was ighting the other two, "pull back!", Blazer shouted to ca-ju, he did so, "CRAP!" Ca-Ju shouted, "they have us pinned!". but whilst they were backing slowly closer to the edge of the cliff, they, nor the bandits, noticed a new figure leap down from a pillar, the figure landed right in front of the two. "You two, time to even the playfield!" he shouted to Blazer and Ca-Ju, throwing off his cloak, revaling himself, "I-It's a STALFOS! RUN!!" shouted one of the bandits, the stranger, dashed between the other two and slew the third, Blazer and Ca-Ju bid the same. Within minutes, the other two had been defeated,"Well", the stranger said, "that's the end of that", he turned to leave, "WAIT" Blazer shouted, "come with us", "i can't", said the stranger, "then at least tell us your name", "shad." he said, then, without saying a word, he vanished. Still Just Two... Location: a mountainous region "C'mon, man! Let's go after him!" Ca-Ju shouted, "Yeah!" Blazer Replied, They ran, trying to find their savior, Shad, and ask him to join them, not because they need a protector, but because they needed comrades, and Shad seemed good enough. "Hey, Ca-Ju, how are we gonna convince him to join us?", Blazer asked Ca-Ju, to which he answered: "Don't worry about that, i have a plan..." The Spiral Road Location: a mountainous region Blaze Hawk and his friend Ca-Ju were running after someone they had just met who saved their lives and then ran off. "WHOA!!!" Ca-Ju shouted, "STOP!!!", Blazer Hawk got the warning and stopped, "wow, that was close" Blazer thanked Ca-Ju, "this road spirals, I have to doubt that it's natural", Ca-Ju told him, "we're gonna have to be very careful about how we do this", "you're right". the two walked slowly down the spiral, untill they reached the bottom, when the made it down, they saw shad, "there he is" Ca-Ju and Blazer Whispered to themselves. shad turned around, "what do you want?" calmly, Ca-Ju replied "we want you to join us" "and why is that?" "not because we want you to protect us, we can handle ourselves, but because we are trying to cross the desert to reach hyrule, we could use a comrade" "I will not" "well then, time for my plan"... The Skeletal warrior Location: A mountainous region "ATTACK!" Ca-Ju shouted. Shad drew his sword. "Very well" the Stalfos said as Ca-Ju dashed toward the skeletal warrior, he raised his shield. Ca-Ju crashed into the shield, and fell to the ground, dazed. "He has a spark of overconfidence, but is a natural warrior", he turned to Blazer Hawk, "what about you, boy?". Blazer Drew his sword and charged... Energy Blades Location: A mountainous region Shad rolled under Blazers blade, and Flip-Kicked him from behind. Blazer Crashed to the ground, but quickly got back up and managed to penetrate Shad's armor. Shad retaliated by slamming his armored arm into Blazers chest. Then something crazy happened: Shad's armor shattered, giving Blazer the opportunity to get up, Spin-Kick and somehow managed to cut through some of Shad's bones. "Hnn" Shad groaned, "an energy blade, hmm?" "Yeah", blazer replied, "I've been able to do that since I was eight. So, you coming?" "Yes", Shad said, "I concede. Get your friend, and then we shall leave". To the end of the mountains Location: A mountainous region Blazer Hawk, and his new companion, Shad were walking through the rest of the mountains. "Hey!" Ca-Ju shouted, waking up, "What's Shad doing here?" he asked. "He's with us, I beat him" Blazer said "You beat him?" Ca-Ju said with a tone of amazement "Yup!" Blazer replied "Here we are!" Shad told them, there was a gate at the end of a valley of mountains, "From here on, we're in bandit territory" Blazer looked at Ca-Ju, Ca-Ju looked at Blazer, then they both looked at Shad. "Nothing we can't handle!" Blazer said to Shad. "I know what this place is gonna be" Ca-Ju said, "It's gonna be a desert, right?" "Yes" Shad replied, "but once we're out of the desert, we're in Hyrule" "Alright!" Blazer shouted, "Let's go!"... Preparing to advance Location: A mountainous region Blazer Hawk and his companions walked up to the gate, there was a building there, next to the gate. "We should rest here" Shad said, opening the door to the building. They walked into the building. It was a bar. The bartender looked up, recognizing shad, "Well, Shad, good to see you! when did you get here?" he asked. "Not to long ago" Shad said, "You look worse for wear, Dent". "So, What can I do for you?" Dent asked. "A drink, if you will" he answered. "You're a Stalfos!" Dent said, "You don't need to drink!" "It's not for me" he said, "It's for them, we're about to enter the desert, you see" "Ah, okay then. I'll fix up a drink, and then they'll be all set" Dent said. "Hey, Shad" Blazer said, "I'm going to go outside for a minute, Okay?" "Yes", Shad said, "But return quickly, there are dangerous monsters in this part of the mountains" "Sure" Blazer replied. Once outside, he began to look at the mountains he had lived in for so long. He looked at his village, he saw the villagers entering their homes. He began to miss his home, but knew that he was to far away to make it back, so he shouted: "BYE EVERYONE!! I HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL AGAIN!!!" "Hey Blazer", Ca-Ju said, "Night is falling, and Dent has finished making our drinks. C'mon" Blazer walked back to the tavern, took one last look at his former home, and went inside. Category:The 77 Shadow Maces Category:Fanfic Category:Adventure Fanfic